Re: zeronos
by Lostw
Summary: what if return by death is not the only power Subaru obtained what if he was given the power of zeronos in order to fight against the witch's cult and protect time and to protect his friends to protect her
1. chapter 1

Cling* *Clang* *Clang* *Cling* sound of swords clashing against eachother can be heard within this damaged shed.

"Surely, Reinhard won't fail to land a decisive blow,will he?" Subaru said as he watches the two combatants facing of against eachother.

"Because I am using my spiritual arts, he is unable to use his full power." the sliver hair half elf answered which cause more questions to appear in Subaru's mind.

"What does that have to do with this?" he asked "If Reinhard uses his full power, all the mana in the surrounding would be sucked away from me." she answered while healing a giant injured old man."I'm almost done healing him, alert him once I'm done." she continued.

Clash*Just as she is about to finish treating the wounds something suddenly clashes in from destroying one of the walls of the building.

Surprised by it they look towards the wall to see what happened, only to find a wolf looking monster have arrived by destroy the wall.

"Damn it, how long are you gonna take to kill the damned singularity point!" the wolf shouted towards Elsa who is still fighting Reinhard.

"well, as you can see i am quite occupied right now." Elsa replied which causes the wolf to be more angered.

"Its seems to me that you are just playing around right now! The only reason I did not step in just was because I thought that you would do it quickly when you said to enjoy kill her yourself!" he shouted again.

"I guess i have to step in and do it myself." he said while walking towards Subaru and the silver hair half elf.

"I guess it can't be helped, I'll just have to enjoy only dismebowel you instead." she replied while continuing her attack on Reinhard.

Seeing all this cause Subaru to said aloud "Damnit I didn't think there was opponent since he didn't appear previously, what is he anyway." while thing back to on his previous reset.

"I'll distract him while you heal old man Rom." he said while picking up a giant wooden club.

"But-" her protests was cut short by Subaru "don't worry I handle it somehow." he told her.

He then charges towards the monster and attack, however it was easily avoided by the wolf sidestepping away repeatedly.

The wolf then grab the club and kick Subaru which sent him flying. "ah ouch!" he grunted after hitting a wall and landed.

"Subaru!" Reinhard called out wanting to help him only to be stopped by Elsa "don't be distracted now." she said.

"I guess I'll kill first before dealing with the singularity point." the wolf said he then fire off a crescent energy beam from his sword towards Subaru.

Luckily he managed to dodge the attack, seeing this the wolf then charge towards Subaru with his sword.

"Subaru!" the half elf shouted seeing that Subaru is unable to dodge the up coming attack from the wolf.

 _"guess I'll have to go through this once more."_ Subaru thought while preparing for another reset.

Suddenly he heard a man voice said "Are you just gonna die and hope that you can save her in the next reset?"

Surprised he looked around only to find that time have seem to be stopped, with a man wearing a brown trenchcoat and a hat infront of him.

"what going on and who the hell are you?" Subaru asked him in which he replied "I have temporarily stopped time to have this conversation with you, as for who i am." and proceed to remove his hat.

"you're!" Subaru said surprised after seeing his face he.

The man then proceed to ask him " now that I have answered your questions, it's my turn. Do you wish to save her."

"Of course I do!" he answered "Then fight."

the man said while handing him a belt and a set of cards.

"I don't have much time, so for now i will tell you this" he then proceed to explain how the cards works.

"I don't exactly know what is going on, but you basically telling me that if I want to save her i have to used this." Subaru said after listening to the man.

"That's right. i have go now but I'll explain the rest to you later so for now go kick his ass." the man said.

" guess I now have another cheat other than return by death." he said while putting on the belt.

"one more thing each time you used a card your future will be erased bit by bit untill there is nothing left. So are still willing to used this power?" the man asked.

"you should really tell me this from the start." Subaru deadpanned."but yes i will if my future is destroy then i will just have to make a new one then." he answered.

The man smile at his answer then walk away and time begin to start once again.

Immediately after time started he quickly dodge the attack from the wolf and face him.

"let's see if this works." he said and push the lever on his belt "Henshin!" he slide the card in **"ALTAIR FORM"** the belt announced releasing a green aura.

His body now gets covered up by black suit with green slevees, then two train tracks looking aura cricle around him vertically forming a green and gold armour on his chest.

Then two bull's head-shaped train cars that ride along the tracks on his helmet forming a visor.

"Ha!"He said while points his hand up to the sky causing a lightning bolt to strike infront of him in between him and the wolf.

upon seeing this everyone was shocked by his transformation especially the wolf as he said "it can't be, you're zeronos!"

" _zeronos?_ " both the half elf and Reinhard wondered in their minds.

"oh my it seems the boy has some suprise up his sleeves." Elsa said.

Zeronos then took the triangular handle on one side of the belt and connect it to the blade that is on the other side of this belt, it then grows changing into a giant sword.

Zeronos stab his sword to the ground and said "Let me warn you from the start, I am fairly strong!" while pointing towards the wolf.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 **So i have no idea why did I write another story but now i guess this is my second story that I have written.**

 **the reason why I choose Subaru to be zero because of a few reasons**

 **1\. The anime is call Re:zero and Zeronos. both have zero so why not.**

 **2.return by death and time travel.**

 **3.All the witchs connection the stars and constellation and Zeronos is also connected with constellation** **.**

 **Subaru is the Japanese name for the pleiades star clusters. so do you see where i am getting at if not go to the wiki.**

 **So yeah these are pretty much the reasons why please comment and tell me how i did and i might continue this**

 **P.S. please forgive me for any mistake i made grammar or otherwise.** l


	2. chapter 2

"Let me warn you from the start, I am fairly strong!" right after Zeronos said this he picks up his sword and charges towards the wolf, and attacks with a slash. the

In response the wolf blocks the attack with his own sword. "How are you even here Zeronos?" the wolf ask him while parrying his attack.

"Who knows? I have more questions i want to ask myself then you have for me." Zeronos answered and proceed to perform a roundhouse kick, breaking the parrying stance and cause the wolf to be pushed back.

This upon see this opening Zeronos attacks with multiple consecutive slashs which pushes back the wolf even further.

"Damn you!" This wolf shouted as he got angered by the attacks and fired off a energy blast from his sword which directly hits Zeronos in the chest.

Zeronos stumbled back a bit "Crap, forgot that he can do that." He said while clutching his chest in pain.

The wolf being to charge forward towards Zeronos and attacks him. In response Zeronos counter his attack and parrying it.

"He's alright now!" the half elf said alerting Zeronos that she has completed healing rom.

Upon hearing this Zeronos told Reinhard "Reinhard! Go ahead and do your thing."

Mana begin gather and surround Reinhard "what will you show me?" Elsa ask him after seeing what's happening.

"The swordplay of the Astrea family." Reinhard answered her while his sword starts to glow.

"The Bowel Hunter, Elsa Granhiert." She declared while getting in stance.

"The master swordmen's bloodline, Reinhard van Astrea." he responded getting into his stance with his sword point forward. His sword begin to absorb all the mana in the surrounding and starts to glow brighter.

Around the same time, "Alright, time for me to finish this." zeronos said while facing the wolf .

 **"FULL CHARGE!"**

The belt announced after Zeronos press the button on his belt and cause the card in it to glow.

He removed the card and insert it into to a slot on the handle of his weapon. Energy being to transfer from the card and to the blade, charging the sword with energy.

Both he and the Wolf charges towards eachother, at the last moment Zeronos slash horizontally leaving a wide glowing green "A" on the Wolf's body causing him to explode.

Right after that the entire room being to be engulfed in a bright white light coming from Reinhard's sword, he raised his blade in and swings it down creating a blast so powerful it destroy the entire building.

"Oi,Oi,Oi!" Zeronos said as he stab his sword to the ground holding it tightly trying not to be blown away from the attack.

The light begin to fade revealing the building destroyed with debris everywhere with Elsa being nowhere in sight.

"Hunting monsters is you specialty, my ass! you are a monster yourself!" zeronos complaint.

"Even I'm a bit hurt by a comment like that Subaru." Reinhard replied and look to the sword on his hand "I'm sorry I asked too much of you. Rest well now." he said while the sword crumble away.

"There isn't a shadow left let alone a body. Is this all that remains after just one sword swing?" Zeronos said and took out the card on his belt and watch it fades away along with his armour.

"Is it over now?" the half Elf ask and in response Subaru walk towards her and answer "yeah, somehow."

"why are you staring at me? That's quite rude." she asked " It's just, that you still have your arms and your legs, even your head." he said.

"Of course i do, please don't say such a scary thing." she replied "Of course you do, and i still have my arms and don't have a knife behind my back or a gaping hole in my guts." Subaru told her.

"your saying as if you experience those things before." she said. " There was a time when i did." he replied

"oh yeah, Reinhard I haven't thank you yet you really saved me back in the alley way too. Thanks a lot, friend." he told Reinhard

"I'm certainly proud that i did that, friend." he then look towards a wall a girl appeared. " She was running around the streets and asked for my help" he said.

"she's." the elf said before being cut off by Subaru "Wait, if Felt hadn't brought Reinhard here we would of been killed. so just look at this face, and spare me the ice statue punishment." he said.

"I wouldn't do anything so violent. and besides what does your face have to do with-" the half elf was suddenly cut off by Reinhard.

"Subaru!" Reinhard warn Subaru as Elsa burst out of the debris and charge towards the half elf with her knife in hand.

In response Subaru quickly grab the wooden club and pushed the half elf away and block Elsa's attack " she'll go for the guts." he thought as he gets pushed back by the attached.

"Tsk. He got in my way again and killed my co worker." she said annoyed.

"That's enough Elsa." Reinhard said while standing in front of her. In response she threw her knife at him but missed.

"soon I'll disembowel everyone here." she jumped back" Till then take care of your bowel." she said then escape.

"Are you alright?" Reinhard asked the half elf "I'm fine, but more importantly." she said while walking towards Subaru and asked "are you alright? That was far too reckless of you."

"Oh, i fine. I sure took a long road, but i finally reached this point." he said.He then get in to pose and continued "My name is Natsuki Subaru. And i just saved your life from a heinous villain. Are we 'OK' on that."

"OK?" she asked in confusion "It means are 'we clear on that' so OK?" he said

"O-ok." she said "I, the rescuer, saved your life. and you are the heroine that i save! so wouldn't that mean you should repay me?" he said.

"Alright i get it. only if its within my power."

she told him.

"In that case i have only one request.And that is... tell me your name." he asked.

This cause her to laugh and answer "Emilia. My name is Emilia. just Emilia. Thank you for saving me Subaru." she said with a smile and extend her hand.

"all those times when I got hurt, all the crying did, all the pain that i felt, all the the fighting i did putting my life on the line. And my reward is her name and a smile." he thought and said " man, what and unequal compensation." and shake her hand.

 **A few moments later...**

"Anyway Subaru i am impressed by you and your ability to fight." Reinhard said.

"And what kind of metia was that? It's something that never ever seen before." He asked.

"Who knows, i have more questions then you and it seems that a price is needed to pay for me to used." he said while thinking back in what that man told him.

Flashback*

 _"one more thing each time you used a card your future will be erased bit by bit untill there is nothing left. So are still willing to used this power?" the man asked._

End _flashback_ *

"I'm also surprised that you survive Elsa last attack unharmed." Reinhard told him.

"yeah i that thing protect me at the last moment." he said looking at the wooden club. "If not for that I be in two pieces right now."

"True, if not for this." Reinhard said picking up the club only to find it been cut in half cleanly.

"Eh?" Reinhard and Emilia said while looking towards Subaru.

Subaru looking at his own stomach he said " crap, I should of seen this coming." then a wound suddenly appeared on his stomach and blood begin to spew out and cause him to fall.

"Subaru!" Emilia said while moving towards him.

"Man, Even when she is crying she is still so cute." he thought and blacked out.

 **A few minutes later**

"Alright, his treatment is now complete he should be fine now." Emilia said.

"By the way, Emilia-sama, what is the relationship between you and Subaru?" Reinhard asked.

"A passing acquittance? I don't ever remember meeting him before. i thought that we only meet earlier today." Emilia said.

"But he said he was looking for you, he said he has something he wanted to give you" he said.

"That's what that is so strange." Emilia said.

"What shall we do with him? I would be glad to take him to home as a guest."he told her.

"No, I'll bring him back home with me. That way, I can learn what is going on since i have some questions for him like what exactly is Zeronos." She replied

"But more importantly, what will happen to that girl and old man." she asked

"Officially, i have to arrest them for what they done. But unfortunately i am off duty today." he answers.

"what a bad Knight." she told him happy that they will be fine.

Emilia walk towards the girl and asks her.

"Is this old man you family?" in response she told her " something like that. Old man Rom is only one that i ever known. I guess he is like my grandpa."

"I see , I only have one family member too. He's always asleep during the important moments. When he's awake, i never said that out loud." Emilia told her.

"I thought that you be much hasher on me. I'm sorry. you save my life and i can't let that debt go unpaid. I'll return what i stole, next time keep it hidden so that it won't be stolen." She told Emilia while taking out something.

"it feels funny hearing that from you." Emilia said.

Felt open her hand with the insignia on it. However upon seeing this Reinhard grab her hand.

"Ouch it hurts! let go!" Felt yelled

"How can this be? what is your name." he asked. "Huh? it's Felt." she answered.

"what is you family name? And how old are?" he asked again and in response Felt answers " I don't have anything fancy like a family name and I'm fifteen i think. I don't know my birthday. Just let me go" trying to make Reinhard let go.

"Emilia-sama I'm sorry but, am afraid that I cannot keep my promise with you. I shall be taking her with me." he said.

"May I ask why? if its about stealing my insignia." she said

"That is indeed no small crime. But compare to the gravity of overlooking the crime unfolding before me, it's a trivial matter." he said and told Felt "I need you to come with me. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to refuse."

In response to this Felt told him "Get over yourself. just because you saved me-" she was cut off by him as he used magic to put her to sleep.

"That wasn't very nice of you." Emilia told him.

"I was carefull not to use to much. Emilia-sama, I will most likely be meeting you again soon. I hope you understand." he said and gave her back her insignia and continued " until then please take care of Subaru.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 **so I'm done with chapter two of this and i am probably not going to be continued this because I have no idea were this is going and there really is not much support from people. I mean there is like what there is about 3 people that actually read this.**

 **so anyone who wants to adopt this story be my guest and go ahead with it and make it better.**

 **but hey who know i may continue this or not i don't know i there it's much work for someone as lazy as me.**


End file.
